Con men
by argona
Summary: SasuNaru main -SaiNaru! Sai, a con as confidence man, lives off rich people One day he meets the noble Uchiha Sasuke who shares the same passion but in quite a higher level.Then competition begins.The first one to deceive beautiful rich Naruto wins.


**Full Summery** : SasuNaru (main)-SaiNaru! Sai, a con (as confidence) man, lives off rich people by waking their compassion with shocking stories about his fake fate. One day he meets the noble Uchiha Sasuke who shares the same passion but in quite a higher level. Sai forces Sasuke to become his teacher teach him so that he himself can earn a major living. Then competition begins As there is no way two con men can work in a small french town at the same time, Sai and Sasuke make a bet: The first one to extract $50.000 from a young and beautiful rich man ,Uzumaki Naruto ,wins and the other leaves town.

Well, here I begin a new story. Please don't kill me, I will update the others too. The idea of this story comes from a very great comedy movie that many of you may have seen. After watching it ,I was like. OH THIS MAKES AN AWESOME FICTION! and Sara my best friend agrees so this is the result. By the way, I have made changes in lines and added scenes or cut a few and blah blah. In other words this not exactly the same as the movie!

You may notice that this story was here in my profile before but I have made major changes in the two chapters I had uploaded before so I decided to delete them and upload a whole new story. I apologize to the people who were kind enough to review and put this story in their alert. I will try to send them a note.

Dedicated to Sara (who always listens to my rants) and Naruta (who always makes my days with her reviews)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Movie's storyline that I'm using. (I will expose the Movie's name at the end. Ku ku ku)

I don't have a Beta so if you felt like you are ripping too much hair off your head go read something else, ne!

* * *

**Prologue**

The blond lady slowly removed the Pearl necklace from her beautiful and cream-colored neck and held it in front of the proud noble man.

"Your Highness, please allow me to make this little contribution."

"No, I can not accept it." The man said in a husky velvet voice and pushed the woman's hand away.

"But think about what these pearls can do." The woman pleaded, following the man.

"Even though I know these pearls would mean freedom for many of my people, I still would not take them." The man walked away again, his perfectly formed hand bringing a glass of wine to his perfectly formed lips.

"Please, Please, these could save the live of many men." The woman begged, the pearls in her hand glowing under the candle's lights

"The men of my country are proud. They would die rather accepting charity." The raven-haired man spoke, his voice deep and full of pride.

"But think of the lives of the woman. The mothers! They…"

The man cut her off, his voice becoming rough and impatient. "The women of my country fight along side men. They are also too proud to accept charity."

"Then consider the lives of the children." The woman finally took hold of the man's hand and gently, placed the necklace in his grasp. "The innocent children…" She whispered and released the necklace completely, her hand not letting go of the gentleman's.

The man hesitated for a moment before taking a breath. "But…for the children." He fisted his hand, pearls sparkling in contrast to his porcelain skin.

He slowly led the woman to the dancing stage, music playing as the ship cruised the sea under the moon light.

**

The raven-haired man ran a hand through his silky hair as a waiter passed him, rushing to gambling tables and offering the finest of wines to the already drunk people surrounding it.

His sharp eyes were focused on a certain pink-haired lady as she gazed as the gambling table, a beautiful black and white gown covering her lean body and a diamond necklace sitting around her neck.

"She is extremely rich." A silver-haired man standing behind the raven whispered as he leaned toward him.

The best word to describe this man with would be out of place. His eyes were focused on a weird looking book with orange covering and a mask was covering the lower part of his face. Not to mention the difference between his lazy looking eyes, one dark and one red He didn't seem to mind his own appearance as the tip of his eyes curled up, most likely finding amusement in his weird book.

"She is…very married, eminently corruptible…and a willing infidel." He finished and slowly stalked away.

The raven-haired man turned. As his eyes gazed at the gambling table, a wide smirk took over his beautiful pale face. His perfect lips moved to form one simple word.

"Perfect."

**

Lady Sakura was looking at her cards when she felt a new presence settling beside her. She turned her head slightly just to have her breath taken by the stranger.

The same beautiful charming man that she had been drooling over all night had decided to take the seat beside her. Her hands shook nervously as she tried to keep her composure.

The man gave her a very small smile and her breath hitched. The same man who had not even glanced at his many admirers dancing around him had just smiled at her.

She turned her attention to the table again, trying so hard to hide her eagerness.

She placed her bet on number seven. Her heart fluttered as the man's hand moved, placing his bet on the same number. She smiled at him.

She sighed in disappointment as the number failed her. She gave the man an apologetic look and was happy to receive another smile.

Her eyes traveled over the man's breath taking features as he turned to call for someone but she was immediately distracted as the man removed a ring from his finger.

It was a beautiful golden ring but what grabbed her attention was the sign curved into the stone.

"Monsieur, go see what you can get for this." He whispered to a weird looking silver-haired man who had answered his call.

The man's eyes widened. "Not the royal ring, Your Highness!"

"Hush." The raven hissed, a scowl taking over his face. "Do you want the world to know?" And he took a quick glance at the pink-haired lady and rose from his seat, walking away in quick steps.

Sakura's eyes followed the man as she made her decision, quickly grabbing her purse and leaving the table.

After a quick search, she found the silver-haired man standing at a glass door leading to a verandah.

She slowly approached the man and followed his gaze, finding the raven man leaning against the bars and staring into the dark sky.

"Excuse me." She whispered. The silver-haired man jolted before focusing his eyes on her.

"Is that man actually royalty?" She pointed at the man.

"No Madame." He answered sharply and turned to leave.

"You called him Your Highness!" Sakura waved her purse, desperate to get an honest answer from the man.

If the charming man really was royalty…she swallowed hard.

"It was a faux pas. Forget it." The man began to move when Sakura grabbed his arm. "You can trust me! I won't tell!" She quickly opened her purse, grabbing a handful of money and holding it in front of man.

The man sighed. "Madame, I am the police chief of Beaumont sur Mer." Sakura quickly pulled her hand to herself. "Why do you people think you can buy anyone?"

"I'm so sorry." Sakura smiled before pulling a check.

"No Madame." The man gently pushed her hand away. "I have caused the prince enough – "

"Prince?" Sakura cut his sentence with excitement.

"Hush." The man grabbed her arm and pulled her further away from the raven-haired man, almost shoving her into a big plant..

"He sounds like he's in trouble. Perhaps I can help." She looked the man in the eyes, flinching slightly as their difference.

"If you really want to help, forget everything you saw and heard." The man's voice was now rough and urgent. Sakura felt butterflies in her stomach as the man continued.

"Forget the very existence of this brilliant, extraordinary man…" He took a breath, his eyes traveling to the raven man as they filled with admiration."…Of destiny." He finished.

Sakura stared at the man, at his breath-taking face glowing under the moon light and his bottomless eyes staring into far distance. Her eyes were wide and her breathing was uneven. She didn't even realized when the silver-haired man disappeared as she was slowly approaching the mysterious man of her dreams.

"You Highness?" She called the man in her nervous voice.

The man did not reply, his head high and his eyes proud though not being able to hide the sadness buried in their depth.

"Your Highness, don't be alarmed." She panted. I can be trusted."

"Are you one of my subjects?" The man said in a cold voice, not even glancing at her direction.

"No, I have recently arrived from America. I'm Lady Haruno Sakura!" She swallowed hard. "If you're in trouble, and if I can help- "

"Thank you." The man interrupted her. "But I can not accept." His deep voice shook slightly as he whispered those words. "You have already risked too much just in speaking to me."

Sakura's stomach flipped at the words and a shiver ran down her spine. "I still want to help." Her voice raised as desperation filled it. She stood in front of the man stopping her hands from grabbing on to him.

Suddenly the man turned his face, taking a quick look at his surrounding before grabbing her shoulders and pushing the woman behind a big pot holding an even bigger plant. Well, kind of into the plant.

"You must understand." The man finally looked her in the eyes." I have powerful enemies. They may be watching even as we…" He didn't continue as Sakura's eyes distracted him, his gaze meeting her desperate one. "My god, you're attractive." He whispered, his gaze changing into one of lust and seduction in mere seconds.

Sakura blushed heavily, enjoying the touch of those big hands lingering on her shoulders.

This was a dream. A forbidden affair with a mysterious prince from a far away country! She swallowed her dreamy sigh, instead staring at the man with a dreamy look.

The man glanced at the moon." It's late." He turned around and placed a foot on top of the bars separating the mansion from the garden. "I must go." And before Sakura could even state a word, he had disappeared among the trees and bushes.

"Has he left?" The silver-haired man appeared behind Sakura. She didn't even move as her eyes were fixed on the space the man of her dreams had disappeared in.

"Yes, just a moment ago." She whispered.

"Good." The other man whirled around to live.

"Please?" Sakura ran after him, clinging to her last chance of knowing the mysterious prince. "You must tell me where he lives!" She tried to sound proud and demanding as she stood in front of the man, holding her head high.

The man grabbed her shoulders and pushed her into a plant. "I must warn you." Sakura interrupted him." I know." She whispered urgently. "He told me he has powerful enemies."

"There may also be an emotional risk." The man gave her a look of warning, his eyes boring holes into hers. "His Highness has been a widower for five years."

"For five years?" The lady gasped, not being able to believe such loyalty in such a beautiful man.

The chief nodded slowly.

Sakura made her decision.

**

"Please, Your Highness." Sakura's delicate hand picked up a Diamond brooch a drawer placed beside the king-sized bed and placed it in the strong pale hand of the man laying beside her.

"Sakura." The man whispered in his seductive deep voice. "The freedom fighters thank you." He closed his fist.

**

"This is for the overhead." The raven man dropped packs of money on a table

. He was sat behind his favorite mahogany table, bought from an English merchant. His office room was among the best rooms of his mansion, a glass door leading it right into the garden and pool. He did after all spend most of his times there.

The chief sat across the table, his legs crossed and the weird book resting in his lap. There was also another man in butler clothes standing at the end of the table, ready to answer his master's any demands. "This goes to you Neji." He gave the brown-haired man with strangely pale eyes a pack of money.

"This goes to you Kakashi." He handed two packed to chief.

"And this goes to me." He placed the rest of the money in a briefcase.

"It's time to go to Zurich and our bank accounts." He smirked and closed the briefcase full of the money.

**tbc**

* * *

Review please. Please?


End file.
